Order of the phoenix
by dna18
Summary: 2nd chapter. A TyKa but Kaibased story. What happens when Kai's sister finds Kai? What does she want? Where does this leave Tyson? Please read and review! I can't succinct a summary...
1. Is that you?

La li ho! Heya…

This story is mainly about Kai… There's TYKA… and it's AU

Ok, please enjoy! I borrowed charcters off other animes as well… Yup…

Disclaimers: DNA does not own Kairi from Kingdom Hearts, Kai and Tyson from Beyblade, Kaiba (Seto) from Yu-Gi-OH!, but do own the two useless body guards and the story.

+++

**Chapter one - Is that you?**

+++

It was a bright sunny morning when Kai and Tyson decided to take a walk in the streets. They have been doing it a lot lately. They love to just walk in the beautiful sunshine and talk about their futures together. Walking is good for their health and it clears their minds. But this morning was a bit different from the usual mornings. 

A beautiful young girl with short violet-maroon hair and crimson eyes just like Kai's, interrupted Kai and Tyson's conversation when she yelled, "Kai, is that you?" Her name was Kairi. She had two body guards behind her, holding two suitcases each. 

Kai spun around, dropping Tyson's hand to see who was calling him. His eyes suddenly widened and smiled.

"Kairi? I-is that really you?" Kai ran towards the shorter girl and hugged her. "It's been a while."

"I missed you Kai!" Kairi exclaimed as she was released from Kai's hug. 

"Umm... Hello? Can someone tell me what's going on here?" Tyson asked, vague of what just happened.

"Oh, sorry Tyson. Let me introduce you. Ty, this is Kairi and Kairi, this is my boyfriend, Tyson." Kai said, taking Tyson's hand and dragging him forwards. Tyson and Kairi shook hands and exchanged their 'hi's'.

"So Kairi, are you Kai's childhood friend or something?" Tyson asked with his usual sunny grin.

"Kairi is my younger sister." Kai answered for his sister, his voice indicated that he was hiding something. Tyson's grin turned into a surprised gasp within a second.

"Kai, you never told me you had a sister!" Tyson said when he finally snapped out of it.

"I also have a younger brother. His name is Kaiba."

"Nani? Hontour ni?"

Kai nodded and turned back to his sister. "Why are you here and where will you be staying?" He asked Kairi, which was staring at Tyson because she was surprised that Kai didn't tell his boyfriend about his past.

"Oh, I've just arrived. I was planning to find a nice neat hotel to stay in until I find you."

"Umm, why don't you stay with us?" Being his friendly self, Tyson offered without even Kai's permission. _But it's Kai's sister, Kai won't mind_, he thought after the offer.

"Er... That won't be very nice. I also have two body guards with me." Kairi pointed at the two men that was dressed in raven robes.

"Don't worry, Kai owns a mansion since Voltaire got into jail."

Kairi looked at Tyson, and then looked at Kai. Kai nodded and gave his sister a genuine smile.

"Okay then, we'll just stay at your place then." She finally agreed.

When they reached the Hiwatari mansion, Kai told Kairi where her room was and left her there to unpack some of her belongings.

As dinner was approaching, the cook brought ten dishes and a tureen of soup as well as individual bowls of rice to the table where Kai, Tyson and Kairi were sitting at.

Tyson, as always, mouth watered at the sight of food, started devouring the food on the table as Kai and Kairi watched him. 

Tyson felt someone watching him so he stopped halfway and stared up. "What?"

Kai sighed as Kairi sweat dropped. 

"Is he always like this?" Kairi laughed. Kai sweat dropped more when Tyson said "Hmm?"

He cocked his head innocently and cutely that made Kai laugh as well.

"What?" Tyson frowned.

"Umm... okay!" Kairi said. Tyson kind of got the message and carried on eating, but at a slower pace.

Kairi turned her head towards Kai and said in a serious tone, "I need to talk to you after dinner" after swallowing a mouthful of food in her mouth.

"Ok, but---" Kai started but was interrupted by her sister's voice.

"It's urgent."

"Ok then."

+++

Ok! First chappie done! Ready for a second one? If you are, tell me! And please tell me how this story's going? I bet you're all a bit lost. Don't worry; I'll clear it up in the next chapter!

Take care!

Ja!~

-DNA [19/09/2003]


	2. You're a what?

DNA: Thank you reviewers!

DAA: What? You have reviewers?

DNA: *looks at her yami sadly* Yes, but only a few.

DAA: Poor you!

Disclaimers: No, don't own anything.

Replies:

**Porticulis**** – I haven't got a clue about Kairi (except that she is pretty, hehehe) too. I'm just using her as a character.**

**Natsu** – Hehe, thanks for liking it so far. Hope you like this chappie! Oh and for Tyson's story, don't worry, I didn't kill Tyse-chan.

**Kai's Asian Angel – Heyo Mellie! Yep, mystery… but it will be revealed in this chapter.**

**Rumi****-Chan – Thanks for reviewing! Hope you enjoy this chappie.**

**Lost in the shadows – Hehe, good luck on your fic. Thanks for your review. This is what Kairi has to say to Kai…**

**KhaosOne**** – Thanks for saying that my fic rules *glompage* You have no idea what that means to me! I love you!**

+++

**Chapter two - You are a what?**

+++

After dinner, Tyson, Kai and Kairi walked to their rooms to prepare to go to bed. Tyson was sitting on the bed when Kai looked at him and said, "Umm, Ty? I have to talk to Kairi, privately. You know, it's just er..."

"I understand. I'll go and take a quick shower then," Tyson grinned and added jokingly, "then we'll have some fun."

Tyson slipped his arms around Kai's neck. "Ok, it'll only be a while." Kai kissed Tyson on the forehead and walked out of the door. Tyson opened his cupboard and picked out his pajamas, then walked to the bathroom.

Kai walked to Kairi's room and knocked on the door, wondering what matter his sister's going to talk to him about. Hopefully, Kai thought, won't be anything about our family.

A faint "come in" was heard from outside and Kai walked in. Kairi walked towards her big brother with a serious look on her face.

"Kai, come home with me!" Kairi looked down, trying hard not to break down into tears, "Father wants to see you. He needs you to take his place because he..."

Kai raised an eyebrow with curiosity. "What Kairi?"

"Father is diagnosed with cancer." 

Kai's mouth dropped, "Father is diagnosed with cancer?"

"Yea, he has around six months to live. Please Kai, come home?"

"Kairi, I can't come with you. I can't. I left because I didn't want to be..."

"Brother, you're the eldest out of us all. Kaiba can't take his place. I'm a girl, so I can't take it either. It's up to you to follow his footsteps."

"But..."

"Kai, please take it seriously and consider about it. At least you could... visit father or something. Father really misses you. He's not angry at you. He told me to look for you. All he wants is for you to see him."

"But I really can't." Kai looked at Kairi sadly.

"Please Kai?" His sister looked really hopeful.

"Umm, I'll talk to Tyson about it and tell you tomorrow."

Kai walked out of the door, with a feeling of guilt running down his spine. He walked into his room and saw Tyson sitting on the bed.

Tyson, who noticed that Kai looked concerned, smiled and walk to Kai, hugging him gently. "What's wrong?"

"Ty... I... I have something to tell you."

Tyson released Kai and gave him a questioning look. "What's the matter Kai?"

"Ty, don't get upset when I tell you about this." Kai took the smaller boy into his embrace.

"What is it?" Tyson said, his curiosity rising.

"First thing's first. Voltaire isn't my real grandfather. When I left home, I bumped into Voltaire and he took me home to do some experiments. The experiment succeeded so he dubbed me his grandson. My real grandfather is elder Kai."

Tyson nodded, absorbing the details Kai had given him. _Sounds familiar.___

"And second thing. Tyson, I'm... I'm actually Prince Kai of Japan."

Tyson got out of Kai's grip. _So he was the lost prince_, Tyson gasped. With his eyes wide, he stood there, looking at Kai blankly.

Kai thought Tyson was angry at him for not telling him the secret. He felt rejected. Tyson snapped out of it and dropped to his knees but Kai caught his hand, held him up in time and hugged him instead. 

"Ty, no need to bow. For a moment there, I thought you would scream at me for not telling you my status."

Tyson looked at Kai with his huge innocent eyes and said, "I would never do that to my pretty Kai!"

Kai smiled genuinely and nodded. "Anyway Ty, that's not the problem. My father, King Kai, told my sister to look for me and take me back to the kingdom."

"Why?"

"My father is diagnosed with cancer and he needs me to take his place. Prince Kaiba was not allowed to take his place as I was the eldest. Tyson, I don't know what to do. Should I stay or should I go?"

Tyson put a hand on Kai's shoulder and said in a serious tone, "Kai, he's your father. At least go and visit him. About taking his place, it's kinda your duty to so..."

"But Tyse, I left home because I didn't want to be a Prince in the first place. I wanted to live normally, like everyone else."

"Listen to me Kai, you should go. Let me ask you, in past generations, did anyone in the Royal family break the chain?"

"No. All the king's first son had to be named 'Kai'. When their fathers die, they'll take their father's place. My father is King Kai 9th so if he dies, I'll be King Kai 10th." Kai explained.

"Well, you don't want to be the first Kai to break the chain, do you?"

"Well Ty... it's not that. I mean, I don't want to leave you behind like this. If I return to the Kingdom, promise to come with me."

Tyson was taken aback. "Kai. I-I-I" _Kai wants me to come with him? Back to the Kingdom?_

"Tyson, I don't care if my father like you or not. I know the Royal family shouldn't have any gay people, but I really couldn't leave you behind like that." 

Kai turned around, not knowing what to do or say. Tyson hugged Kai from behind. "Kai, I love you!"

Kai turned around and leaned forward. His lips captured the midnight-blue haired boy as they kissed passionately for a few minutes. Kai broke off the kiss and picked the younger boy and threw him on the giant king-sized bed.

"Let's have some fun now, shall we?"

"Yes my Prince, your wish is my command."

+++

So how is it? Good? Bad? Okay? Weird? Please tell me!

Till then, Ja

-DNA [02/10/2003]__


End file.
